


[podfic] Prince Among Wolves

by FelixFeroxFilia



Series: Teen Wolf Podfics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babysitting, Broken Family, Family, Gender Issues, Learning to be a parent, M/M, Mild Transphobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Scent Marking, Single Parents, Transgender Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFeroxFilia/pseuds/FelixFeroxFilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <b>tylerfucklin's (zimothy's)</b> <span class="u">Prince Among Wolves</span>. <b>Streaming & Download, MP3</b></p>
<p>
  <i>Looking for full day/evening sitter. 2 twin boys age 4. Must have exp. w/werewolves. Must be human. No pedophiles. No teenage girls. Pay negotiable.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rawren (Zimothy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prince Among Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538425) by [Rawren (Zimothy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimothy/pseuds/Rawren). 



Cover Art by me.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/ucfvm5zeee) | **Size:** 29MB | **Duration:** 00:27:56

  
---|---


	2. Chapter 2

Cover Art by me.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kiwi6.com/file/imcwnuhndf) | **Size:** 25MB | **Duration:** 00:22:28

  
---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Was super tired yesterday, so parts of this might seem a little less exuberant than chapter one. I also slowed down a bit so hopefully it's easier to understand as well.
> 
> As always, comments, critiques, and requests are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing these by chapters and uploading daily. Comments, critiques, and requests are welcome. 
> 
> (Also, let me know if the file is too big. It seems a little big to me...)


End file.
